Proposal Of A Challenge
by LovelessHime
Summary: Hasunuma has had his limit of debating who was going to be the ‘female’ in their relationship so he comes up with a challenge to decide...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eerie Queerie or the characters in any way.**

**Proposal Of A Challenge**

**One- Shot**

**Proposal Of A Challenge**

This fic takes place after the manga is finished.

**Summary: **Hasunuma has had his limit of debating who was going to be the 'female' in their relationship so he comes up with a challenge to decide...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven days, seven whole days of endless fighting. Every minute they were in private and some times when they weren't they were fighting about the same thing. Hasunuma had to give Mitsuo some credit. He didn't think he'd last this long or that he was this stubborn. Although it was one of the many qualities he liked in him. He was exhausted but refused to give up.

It didn't help that Mikuni was also fueling the fire. Any time Mitsuo seemed like he was about to back down Mikuni reminded him what he was fighting for and why. Thus starting the cycle once again. Usually halfway during the day he'd give signs of finally wearing down but then Mikuni would say something and Mitsuo would stand up suddenly declaring his devotion to his decision and stomp away angrily.

'This is getting ridiculous' Hasunuma thought. They had just got done drawing some tablets and Hasunuma was waiting for Mitsuo to get out of the bath so they could go into the room and once again argue or maybe Mitsuo would go into his silent angry spell again.

This wasn't like him at all. Mitsuo changed him. He was going soft just because he was cute. Suddenly Hasunuma got a great idea and grinned. Now to wait for Mitsuo to get out of the bath so he could propose his idea. Speaking of Mitsuo, almost as if he knew Hasunuma was waiting for him he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel in his hand.

"What are you still doing out here?" Mitsuo asked apparently forgetting about his anger earlier.

"I was waiting for you." Hasunuma said, smirk still on his face.

"You didn't have to wait." Mitsuo said waiting for Hasunuma to follow him. He took one more glance back at him before thinking something was up. "What are you planning? I told you I'm not giving up!"

"That's not it. I'm thinking of something more like a proposal." Hasunuma said. He sat on his bedding waiting for Mitsuo to get comfortable.

"A proposal?" Mitsuo asked confused. Then he looked at Hasunuma with a little bit of anger in his eyes before quickly turning his head. "Mikuni put you up to this before he left didn't he? He waited until I was in the bath so he could talk to you."

"No, and if you remember correctly he left as soon as you got in the bath." Hasunuma said. "This proposal was all my idea. So why don't you get comfortable and I'll tell you."

"Fine, I'll listen but I'm not promising anything." Mitsuo turned to him to give him his full attention. "What is it?"

"Since neither of us are willing to back down I thought I'd propose a challenge." Hasunuma smirked. "We'll advance on one another until one of us breaks down. This will continue until one of us finally backs down."

"Sounds fair..." Mitsuo finally said. "Wait a minute, who goes first?"

"I think I should get to choose since you made me eat all of those pickled scallions." Hasunuma poked him in the chest.

"Mikuni tricked me!" Mitsuo shouted in his defense.

"Doesn't matter. You were sucked into another one of his lies and the same consequences should follow." Hasunuma said. "What does it matter? If you're so determined to win then there shouldn't be a problem."

Mitsuo sat there with his arms folded contemplating on whether or not he should take this idea at all. Since he mentioned that 'If your so determined' speech. He couldn't back down from that now... He did have some pride that needed to be salvaged and he really didn't plan on backing down from the challenge.

"...Fine." Mitsuo finally answered.

Hasunuma gave his biggest smile of the night and moved in closer. He could tell Mitsuo was a little tense. 'Seems like he isn't too sure of himself after all.' He thought. Mitsuo was visibly showing his nervousness even if he didn't know it. Hasunuma held back a chuckle and continued to stalk him.

Mitsuo didn't like the mischievous smile on his face. As Hasunuma stalked him he moved back. Before he knew it he was against a wall with nowhere to go. Then he remembered that he was supposed to be trying to prove he wouldn't back down but still, he had his doubts after seeing Hasunuma's look...

"You look scared. Worried?" Hasunuma asked as he placed his hands on the wall on each side of Mitsuo's head.

"O-of course not. I said I wouldn't back down and I won't." Mitsuo stuttered. It was hard keeping eye contact with him. Hasunuma hadn't ever looked at him with those eyes, calm and determined.

Hasunuma then leaned down towards Mitsuo's face and gently kissed his lips. Sure it wasn't their first kiss but each and every time their lips connected millions of pleasurable jolts ran through their bodies. This kiss was no exception. Mitsuo's eyes sank closed and his hands subconsciously wrapped his arms around Hasunuma's neck. Finding an entrance Hasunuma slipped his tongue inside Mitsuo's mouth. He brushed his tongue against Mitsuo's and sensually massed his tongue.

Slowly Hasunuma moved Mitsuo to the floor and to his surprise Mitsuo didn't even notice. He was too absorbed in the kiss to feel anything other than the pleasure Hasunuma was giving him. He did start to notice that things were starting to heat up when Hasunuma left his lips in favor of his neck, which happened to be one of Mitsuo's many weak spots.

Mitsuo moaned loudly and turned his head to give Hasunuma better access. The proposal hadn't even crossed his mind since the moment they kissed. It seemed that at this rate he wouldn't make it and would end up losing, although the two of them would finally be together but it still didn't help on his side.

Seeing as how Mitsuo was too far-gone to realize that he was losing Hasunuma backed up a little to lift Mitsuo's shirt up but not taking it off all the way. He raised it up just below his neck and leaned down. His tongue dipped into Mitsuo's navel causing him to arch his back in pleasure, wanting to get closer.

Liking the reaction he got Hasunuma proceeded to lick and kiss the smooth skin of his lover. Slowly he made his way further up Mitsuo's body. He finally reached Mitsuo's right nipple and lightly blew on it before leaning down to kiss it. He then used his tongue to circle around the now hardened nipple before proceeding to the next one to give it the same attention.

Mitsuo moaned loudly. This was the first time he'd ever been intimate with anyone and would be the last. The things he was feeling now were incredible. He'd never felt this much pleasure in his life and this was only the beginning. He felt like he was melting into a wave of passion.

Hasunuma couldn't help but love the noises coming out of Mitsuo. His pants, moans, and gasps were music to his ears. He pulled Mitsuo's shirt over his head so that it was covering his eyes before pressing his lips against Mitsuo's in a passionate kiss. He could feel Mitsuo's pleasure against his leg and he smiled. The winner of the challenge was already decided.

Pulling the shirt off Mitsuo completely he threw it behind him. He leaned down next to Mitsuo's ear and gently bit it. "Looks like you've lost this challenge." He whispered seductively.

Mitsuo barely registered what was said and could only nod dumbly. He didn't care if he lost as long as he didn't stop. As soon as he thought things couldn't get any better he was proven wrong and that was one thing he wouldn't mind being wrong about. His thoughts were cut short when Hasunuma's hand trailed down his stomach to his pants.

Hasunuma heard as Mitsuo's pants grew heavier and more frequent. A smirk formed on his lips as he continued to fondle the boy in front of him. Gently his hand brushed against the bulge in Mitsuo's pants, causing him to moan loudly. Then he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. Mitsuo was now completely naked for Hasunuma's viewing pleasure.

The cold air was what brought Mitsuo back to reality. He looked up only to see Hasunuma staring at him with a content smile on his face. Blushing furiously Mitsuo did his best to fight his instincts and cover himself. One way or another Hasunuma was going to have to see him like this and he was doing his best to get it over with now. The smile on Hasunuma's face made things a little less embarrassing but even more embarrassing at the same time.

With a raised eyebrow Hasunuma leaned down to ease Mitsuo's worries and kiss him once more. His tongue invaded his mouth to make the kiss more passionate. When Mitsuo became less tense Hasunuma sneaked his hand down between them to wrap around Mitsuo's erection. A light squeeze elicited a loud moan and gentle thrust into his hand.

Liking the reaction Hasunuma only fueled their passion with a deeper kiss and squeezed his hand harder gaining another loud moan only to be muffled by their kiss and harder thrusts. Seeing as how Mitsuo was blinded by the pleasure Hasunuma left his lips to trail kisses down the middle of Mitsuo's stomach to his manhood.

Mitsuo had barely registered that Hasunuma left his lips and let go of his erection until he felt a long wet lick from the base of his manhood to the top. His mouth opened in the loudest moan he'd made yet. He raised his head as much as he could and looked down to see Hasunuma's head between his legs. A mischievous smile on Hasunuma's face he ducked down once more to take the head of Mitsuo's manhood in his mouth.

Feeling overwhelmed Mitsuo could only let his head drop back to the ground not caring it hurt slightly. His hands went into Hasunuma's hair, holding on and keeping him in place. He instinctively thrust upward wanting more pleasure and more of Hasunuma. His request was denied when Hasunuma held his legs down with feet and placed his hands on his thighs to keep from any more thrusting.

Mitsuo almost cried out in agony when denied the pleasure he so desperately wanted. Hasunuma had other ideas. This was payback for not letting him do this sooner. He was going to make this a slow pleasure for Mitsuo even if it killed him to hold back. He would have to go slow anyway since it was both of their first times but he would make it even slower.

Unable to thrust upward into Hasunuma's mouth and get the pleasure he wanted he could do nothing more than moan loudly for just being inside his mouth. Only the tip of his erection was inside his mouth and he was already overwhelmed with pleasure. He could only imagine what he would feel if Hasunuma were to take him all in. Oh how he wanted to yell at Hasunuma for doing this.

But he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin any chances of him stopping. He didn't even have the strength to raise his voice. "H-Hasu...numa..." He managed to moan. "Onegai..."

"What?" Hasunuma asked leaning up a little to see Mitsuo's face.

"Onegai...don't stop." Mitsuo's shaky voice whispered his face flustered.

"I'm not going to stop." Hasunuma smirked. "Consider this payback for not letting me do this sooner."

Mitsuo didn't get a chance to reply as Hasunuma finally took as much of Mitsuo in his mouth as he could. Mitsuo screamed in pleasure once again trying to thrust upward into Hasunuma's mouth but was stopped by his weight. He was incredibly hot and tingly all over. Never in his life had he thought that he could feel this level of pressure let alone that it existed!

Hasunuma was doing his best not to rush. He couldn't help but speed things along a little bit. He also had a burning sensation to be pleasured. The only thing from holding himself off was that his time was soon to come. His erection also needed attention but Mitsuo would come first. His lust would have to wait until after Mitsuo experienced absolute bliss.

After what seemed like years Hasunuma began to gently suck on Mitsuo's manhood. He used his tongue to swirl around and eventually began to increase his pace. He used one hand to wrap around whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth while his other hand lightly massaged his balls, his pace matching with his mouth. It wasn't long after that Mitsuo finally tensed, his mouth opened in a scream of Hasunuma's name, and released inside Hasunuma's mouth.

Hasunuma did his best to swallow Mitsuo's seed. He sat up while Mitsuo rode the aftereffects of his orgasm to undress. He threw his clothes away behind him to get them out of the way. They wouldn't be needed tonight. He watched as Mitsuo's eyes were squeezed shut and he panted trying to catch his breath.

Mitsuo had never felt anything close to the pleasure of orgasm. His body grew hotter and hotter until finally he felt like he had been filled. Then the filling wouldn't stop and finally spilled and his whole body felt tingly and he could do nothing but watch the stars burst in his closed eyes. Finally when he returned back to reality he opened his eyes to see Hasunuma completely naked and gazing back at him.

He didn't get a good chance to look over Hasunuma's body because he leaned down to connect their lips again. The burning arousal was awakened again and Mitsuo could feel the heat rising once more. He responded just as passionately as Hasunuma and shyly reached his hand down between them to grasp Hasunuma's arousal this time. He heard a moan from the man above him and gained the confidence to slowly pump him like Hasunuma had done to him earlier.

But Hasunuma had other plans. Without breaking the kiss he reached down to move Mitsuo's hand away. He was painfully aroused and didn't want to relieve himself of his erection just yet. He released Mitsuo's lips to reach over to grab one of the many 'gifts' Mikuni had given them. They had received a whole basket of 'fun' and were told to do with them what they liked.

Even if he was inexperienced Hasunuma did know a lot about sex even male and male. It wasn't hard to come across these days. Thankful for the knowledge he opened the cap of the lube and returned to Mitsuo's lips. This wasn't going to be good for Mitsuo for a while but he needed him to relax as much as he possibly could or this night would end sooner than either would've liked.

"This is the difficult part." Hasunuma whispered in Mitsuo's ear. "If it hurts too much let me know and I'll stop. Even if it kills me I'll stop."

Mitsuo could only nod. He barely felt a drop of the lube fall onto his stomach but quickly dismissed the thought when Hasunuma spoke again. "This will hurt but only for a minute. Try and relax as best as you can." He said in a calm voice.

Mitsuo's eyes opened wide and his mouth opened in a silent whimper as he felt Hasunuma's slick finger slowly enter him. He gripped Hasunuma's shoulder and did his best to relax as he was told. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain he'd never felt before. His breathing became even deeper as he tried to make himself relax. He could feel Hasunuma pause in his movements and he looked up at him.

"Does it hurt too much? It will get worse before it gets better." Hasunuma said with a look of concern on his face and in his voice.

"I-I'll be...uh...fine." Mitsuo finally managed to speak in a strained voice.

Hasunuma leaned down to kiss Mitsuo trying to distract him of as much pain as he could before slipping his finger all the way inside of him. He heard Mitsuo moan with a vague hint of pain in his voice. Mitsuo hadn't told him to stop yet so he assumed it didn't hurt as bad as he might've thought.

Slowly and gently he pumped his finger in and out of Mitsuo, stretching him as best as he could before pushing in another finger. Another grunt of pain could be heard and Hasunuma paused so Mitsuo could get used to the awkward and painful feeling. He was doing his best to go as slow as possible but since he hadn't gotten any release since they first began this 'challenge' it was becoming harder and harder.

"Are you alright?" Hasunuma asked in concern. They still had a lot to get through and if Mitsuo was having this much trouble then they might have to end this night early.

"Uh...I'm fine..." Mitsuo said in a strained voice. As much as it hurt the pleasure always overrode the feeling of pain. "Just don't...stop...The more you...uh...pause...the more I...ah! Can feel the pain..."

Hasunuma frowned but continued to stretch Mitsuo's opening. He added a third finger and ignored the strained moan as he leaned down to kiss Mitsuo's neck. Soon enough Mitsuo could feel no more than a dull ache of pain. The pleasure was beginning to take over his senses and he could do nothing more than hold onto Hasunuma's shoulders and move with Hasunuma's fingers.

Hasunuma heard as Mitsuo whimpered at the loss of his fingers. He was stretched as much as he could be and withdrew so he could get himself ready. He grabbed the lube and applied it. When he was done he leaned back over Mitsuo and kissed him once again before carefully placing himself at Mitsuo's entrance.

Mitsuo felt the tip of Hasunuma's erection as he pressed it against him. He was once again feeling the heat and panted heavily. He was waiting impatiently for Hasunuma to enter. Just as he wanted Hasunuma slowly began to enter him. Once again he felt the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Moaning loudly Hasunuma paused in his movements before placing himself fully inside of Mitsuo. They both moaned in unison and Hasunuma paused again to let Mitsuo adjust and get comfortable with him. He felt Mitsuo's legs circle around his waist and took it as a sign to move.

Their moans mingled as Hasunuma set his pace slowly. It felt so good to have Mitsuo's tight heat around him. This was the moment both of them had been waiting for and it was more than either of them expected. Mitsuo only regretted being stubborn and not giving in sooner. How could he have denied the both of them this much pleasure for so long?

Hasunuma quickened his pace. He could feel both of them approaching that feeling of absolute bliss. Mitsuo was tightening around him as his fingernails dug into Hasunuma's shoulders. Their bodies were slick with sweat and things were heating up even more as their pace continued to quicken.

Mitsuo came first digging his fingernails even more into Hasunuma's skin as he orgasmed once more. The so newly familiar stars burst but this time his eyes were wide open, as the pleasure was double what it was the first time he came. He panted heavily fighting to regain his breathing and shuddered as he rode out the aftereffects.

Hasunuma finally released. He'd been holding back since they first started this challenge. Feeling Mitsuo tighten around him finally pushed him over the edge. He watched as Mitsuo returned to reality and looked up smiling. Hasunuma pulled out of Mitsuo, hearing a moan and laid down next to him.

Not wanting to move over to the bed, Hasunuma pulled the bedding to them and rolled over onto it dragging Mitsuo along and wrapping his arms around him. He pulled the blanket up around them and sighed happily. Out of nowhere he started to chuckle.

"What?" Mitsuo asked.

"What happened to your 'I'm not losing' attitude?" Hasunuma answered as he began to laugh louder.

Mitsuo bit him in reply. "Shut up! This is the last time this ever happens." He said and rolled onto his side. "Itai!"

"Baka, it's still going to hurt for a while." Hasunuma stopped his laughing and wrapped his arm around Mitsuo's waist again. He gently cradled Mitsuo's head to lay it on his chest.

"It doesn't matter. It solved our problem." Mitsuo smiled and leaned up to kiss Hasunuma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is my first yaoi fic. Hope you like it and sorry if there's any mistakes. I did my best. I tried to keep the characters as much like themselves as I could. Review! I'd like to write more but I want to know if my writing needs work.

Thanks!


End file.
